This invention relates to portable heaters of the type that burn charcoal, for fishing, camping, hunting shelters, boating, spectator sports and the like.
A variety of wood or charcoal burning stoves and heaters have been previously proposed over the last several decades, certain ones of which have been provided with handles for portability. As far as is known, however, these prior heaters, when operational, have had the characteristic of being very hot to the touch. Therefore, these heaters have not only been a potential hazard for burns, especially for children, but also not truly portable, or at best very difficult and hazardous to move from place to place, even if theoretically possible.